In certain automotive vehicles coil springs are used as vehicle suspension devices. Commonly each coil spring is trained between a lower control arm and an upper control arm, both arms being swingably carried on pivot shafts carried by the frame and cross member of the vehicle. If the vehicle is subjected to harsh service the road forces on the suspension may tend to bend or twist the lower control arm, particularly at the control arm areas in near adjacency to the pivot shaft. A bent control arm can contribute to front wheel misalignment. Under conventional practice a wheel alignment operation often entails not only the usual wheel caster-camber and toe-inadjustments but also replacement of the bent control arm.
The present invention is directed to a tool which can be applied to a bent lower control arm for returning the bent area of the control arm to substantially its original unbent condition. The tool is designed for manufacture from standard stock or hardware, using conventional machine shop and welding procedures; the tool is a relatively low cost mechanism.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.